


Before Anyone Knew

by thedeviltohisangel



Series: Anytime An Invitation [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeviltohisangel/pseuds/thedeviltohisangel
Summary: Michael is craving what's between your legs in the most public of places.





	Before Anyone Knew

Michael stayed directly behind her as they both observed the selection of cereal in front of them. 

“Which are you thinking? I’ve been craving frosted mini wheats the last couple of days…” Clara plucked a box from the shelf in front of her, Michael’s hand dutifully intertwining back with hers once it came to rest by her side. 

“You smell nice today.” She tensed for a moment as his lips tickled at her ear. 

“It’s the same perfume I always wear,” she replied as she turned her head to the side so she could see his eyes. 

“Yes, that too. But I meant you smell nice here.” His hand released her’s to tap at the apex of her thighs, covered by the sundress she had hastily thrown on that morning. 

“Michael!” she gasped, “You can’t touch me there when we are in public!”

“Even when I’ve been a good boy this whole time? I only got one flavor of Snapple like you told me to.”

“I know,” she sighed, “And thank you for being good but there are rules we have to follow when we are out in public. Touching me there is against the rules.”

“Just one lick, Clara. One lick and I’ll be satisfied until we get home. I promise.” She looked up and down the aisle thoughtfully. 

“How about we finish what’s on our grocery list and then we can maybe find an empty bathroom before we check out.” Maybe was all Michael needed to hear for a newfound excitement in grocery shopping to be found. He dropped down to his knees, Clara expecting him to grab the box of sugary cereal that was on the bottom shelf, but instead his head went right up her skirt. He moaned like a man stumbling upon an oasis. His nose moved the cloth of her underwear to the side before she felt his soft tongue flick at her folds. She jumped and pushed his head away, appalled at both his actions and the fact that she was wet with desire over the tiniest amount of his affection.

“Please, Clara, that wasn’t enough.” Michael began to crawl towards where she stood a few steps away. Thinking irrationally, she quickly slid her panties down her legs and met Michael halfway with them in her hands.

“Will this hold you over until we leave?” He stood and grabbed the garment from her hand, bringing it to his nose and inhaling her scent like an addict.

“Yes. This will do. For now.” For such a beautiful boy he really could have such darkness behind his eyes.

 

\----

 

He gave Clara just enough time to put away the items that might perish before his hands were at the hem of her dress and he was throwing the fabric to the side as though its very existence offended him.

“You’re lucky you taste so sweet and I crave you so. I shouldn’t touch you after you denied me like that at the store.” His hands went around her waist and she wrapped them instinctively around his as he lifted her, grinding her bare heat against his jeans for any sort of friction.

“Fuck, baby, I didn’t want to. My little pussy was throbbing for you.” Michael got mad at Clara and could hold a grudge against her but he could never, ever, be upset with the shining jewel between her legs. He was a creature made from Hell but he only ever believed in heaven when he was drowning in her pussy.

“Yeah? She still want my tongue?” He rested her on the bed as though she was a precious flower, and she was, before forcing her thighs as far apart as they could go and taking his rightful place between them. Forget whatever throne his father had constructed for him. This was where he wished to rule from.

“Oh, fuck.” It was all she could muster as his tongue traced gently along her clit, both her hands gripping her nipples as the sensation sent shockwaves throughout her body. He hummed against her, two fingers slipping inside her and wasting no time in curling up. 

“How’s that feel, mama? Worth the wait?” She hated when Michael decided to tease her. He could be the sweetest boy ever put on this earth, mastering the performance of innocence, but once he got a taste of her wetness it was as if something awoke inside of him. Clara was dizzy at the thought that she got to have this beautiful creature both ways. 

“Faster, Michael, please.” It was starting to build up, the feeling of her body curling in on itself in anticipation of the explosion. Her toes were curling and her hips were trying to buck up into him but his forearm was thrown across in an effort to keep her down. Keep her down so she could take all that he was giving her.

“Do you hear how wet you are, mama? All for your good little boy.” She moaned in agreement with his words as he pounded his fingers into her with a speed that almost seemed humanly impossible. A cry fell from her mouth as she reached above her with one hand to grab the headboard and down with the other to grip Michael’s hair as she sucked her clit through her orgasm. Tears fell from her eyes as he didn’t stop, the high extending as he closed his eyes and continued to wander his way through her folds with no destination in sight.

“Oh god, oh god,” she chanted as every nerve ending in her body was lit on fire. Her voice hit the pitch of a whine as he used his thumbs to hold her lips as far apart as he could get them. He wanted as much surface area as possible to make her squirm. It was longer before his nose nudging against her clit in sync with his fingers brought her back over the edge for the second time, Michael finally coming up to breathe and collapsing next to her on the bed. She turned to watch him close his eyes and run his tongue around his mouth where he was slick with the remnants of her essence on him, his fingers slowly sliding across his tongue next.

“I’m still not full, mama, so catch your breath and I’m going back down.”

“My baby boy will never be full, will he?” She combed her hand through his hair gently.

“No good boy ever is.” He flashed her the most devilish smirk she thinks could ever be possible before he was bringing himself back to the foot of the bed, content to spend the rest of his night getting reacquainted with her pussy after she had kept it from him the whole day. It was difficult to be her good little boy when all Michael wanted to do was drink from her like his own personal fountain of youth but if the reward was as delectable as this, he thinks he could be good for the rest of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you guys would like to see more of this pairing!


End file.
